The disclosures herein relate generally to wellbores and in particular to a method and apparatus for transferring material in a wellbore. Often, there is a need for transferring material such as conformance agents, cement and gravel slurries, etc., in a wellbore. However, previous techniques for transferring material in a wellbore have various shortcomings. Thus, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for transferring material in a wellbore, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome.